Like many other rooms in a home, a bathroom may contain functional items. Quite often, in addition to their operation, items also present aesthetic or appearance considerations. To enhance their aesthetic features, bathroom accessories are sold as ensembles with matching soap dishes, tumblers, toothbrush holders, and other matching components. However, appearance does not influence certain types or groups of people as much as others.
In particular, children are engaged by other elements of design beyond the appearance of an ensemble. While it is universally recognized that children could spend more time washing their hands or brushing their teeth when they are in the bathroom, getting them to do so is challenging. Thus, merely introducing a matching ensemble into a bathroom is not likely to markedly improve a child's personal hygiene.
Unlike children, adults tend to appreciate personal hygiene to a greater degree. While adults may be pleased with the aesthetic appearance of bathroom accessories, they may be entertained, much like children, by bathroom accessories that are not only aesthetically pleasing, but have novel and entertaining characteristics.
What is needed are bathroom accessories that provide entertainment and motivate children of all ages while fulfilling more ordinary, operational functions and desired aesthetics.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will be readily appreciated from the foregoing, and from the following written description and drawings, in which: